The Rise of Scar (LGA)
The Rise of Scar is a two-part special in the second season of the Little Star and the Lion Guard Adventures series, serving as the thirty-second and thirty-third episodes of the series, and the fifth and sixth episodes of LGA: Rise of Evil. Part I aired on November 20, 2019. Part II aired on November 22, 2019 Part I Synopsis The dry season begins an the Guard learns that their jobs will only get harder. A young Mandrill named Makini comes to the Pride Lands to train under Rafiki. Princess Kiara, Makini, and Nyota try to help the elephant herd find a new water source and end up ambushed by Janja and his hyenas. Kiara and Nyota are taken prisoner in the Outlands. Cast Main * Max Charles as Kion * Olivia Holt as Nyota * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte Guest Starring * Rob Lowe as Simba * Gabrielle Union as Nala * Eden Riegel as Kiara * Dante Basco as Shaba * Jason David Frank as Jiwe * Claire Holt as Safira * Khary Peyton as Rafiki * Landry Bender as Makini Appearances Characters In order of appearance... * Rafiki * Nyota * Kion * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Jiwe * Safria * Shaba * Bunga * Beshte * Ono * Fuli Locations * Rafiki's Tree * Pride Rock * Mizimu Grove Groups * The Lion Guard ** Kion's Guard Animals * Mandrills * Lions * Honey Badgers * Hippos * Egrets * Cheetahs Music Gallery Meeting for the first time.PNG|Kion and Nyota meet for the first time, as seen in a flashback. Trivia * The song "Fujo" by Beau Black plays in the background during the montage of the Lion Guard's rescue of various animals. * Although having debuted in a silent cameo during the episode The Kupatana Celebration, Shaba's parents are named in this episode. * The new character Makini is named in this episode, even though she debuted in the final scene of the previous one. * This episode shows a flashback showing how Kion and Nyota first met. Part II Synopsis Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard head into the Outlands to rescue Kiara and Nyota. Kion talks with Janja, leader to leader, while the rest of the Guard work to save Nyota and Kiara. The Guard get Kiara to safety while Nyota fights against the hyena clan, before going up against Janja, and gets seriously injured in the process. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to save Nyota's life, and after the two cubs escape, a villain from the Pride Lands' past is reborn in flames. Cast Main * Max Charles as Kion * Olivia Holt as Nyota * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte Guest Starring * Landry Bender as Makini Appearances Characters In order of appearance... Locations Groups Animals Music Trivia * Part II picks up shortly after where Part I left off. * This episode is the first where blood is shown on screen. * Scar is resurrected, setting up the overarching plot for the remainder of the series. * This episode shows how deeply Kion cares for Nyota, foreshadowing their eventual relationship as mates. ** It will also be revealed later one in the series that this was the moment Kion realized he was in love with Nyota. Category:The Lion Guard Adventures episodes